1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a pad used in wire-bonding and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor device having a pad is described. FIG. 9 illustrates a sectional view of a pad portion of the conventional semiconductor device. In this example, an opening portion of a protective film 93 on an uppermost metal film 92, which is provided on an upper surface of an insulating film 91, is defined as the pad. A wire 94 is connected to the pad by wire-bonding (for example, see Japanese Published Patent Application No. 03-049231).
However there has been a risk that in a conventional semiconductor device having a pad, due to the stress generated by the impact of wire-bonding, cracks might be found in the pad made of the metal film 92 or in the insulating film 91 under the pad, which has also been a problem.